Good Housekeeping
Good Housekeeping is a women's magazine owned by the Hearst Corporation, featuring articles about women's interests, product testing by The Good Housekeeping Institute, recipes, diet, health as well as literary articles. It was on founded May 2, 1885 by Clark W. Bryan in Holyoke, Massachusetts. From 1934 to 1944, Good Housekeeping adapted classic Disney cartoons (Mickey Mouse, Silly Symphonies, Donald Duck, etc.) and films (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Bambi and Saludos Amigos) into poems and proses. From 1934 to 1941, they were drawn by Tom Wood, then from 1941 to 1944 by Hank Porter. In 2005, David Gerstein cobbled all of the Good Housekeeping articles on Disney films into a book called Walt Disney's Mickey And The Gang: Classic Stories In Verse. List of Disney articles 1934 *''The Grasshopper and the Ants'' (April) *''The Big Bad Wolf'' (May) *''The Wise Little Hen'' (June) *''The Flying Mouse'' (July) *''Peculiar Penguins'' (August) *''The Goddess of Spring'' (September) *''The Tortoise and the Hare'' (October) *''The Golden Touch'' (November) *''Water Babies'' (December) 1935 *''The Band Concert'' (January) *''The Cookie Carnival'' (February) *''Mickey's Garden'' (March) *''The Robber Kitten'' (April) *''Mickey's Fire Brigade'' (May) *''Who Killed Cock Robin?'' (June) *''Mickey's Magic Hat'' (July) *''Music Land'' (August) *''Cock of the Walk'' (September) *''Three Little Wolves'' (October) *''On Ice'' (November) *''Broken Toys'' (December) 1936 *''Through the Mirror'' (January) *''Elmer Elephant'' (February) *''Mickey's Rival'' (March) *''Alpine Mickey'' (April) *''Moving Day'' (May) *''Mickey's Circus'' (June) *''The Three Mouseketeers'' (July) *''Toby Tortoise Returns'' (August) *''Donald and Pluto'' (September) *''The Country Cousin'' (October) *''Mickey's Elephant'' (November) *''More Kittens'' (December) 1937 *''Don Donald'' (January) *''Mickey's Amateurs'' (February) *''Hiawatha'' (March) *''Pluto's Quin-puplets'' (April) *''Donald's Ostrich'' (May) *''Clock Cleaners'' (June) *''Wynken, Blynken and Nod'' (July) *''Boat Builders'' (August) *''The Dog Show'' (September) *''Lumberjack Donald'' (October) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (November-December) 1938 *''The Delivery Boy'' (January) *''Antarctic Trappers'' (February) *''Movie Makers'' (March) *''The Practical Pig'' (April) *''Good Scouts'' (May) *''Mickey's Parrot'' (June) *''Donald's Golf Game'' (July) *''Donald's Cousin Gus'' (August) *''Beach Picnic'' (September) *''Brave Little Tailor'' (October) *''Farmyard Symphony'' (November) *''Merbabies'' (December) 1939 *''Donald's Lucky Day'' (January) *''Society Dog Show'' (February) *''The Hockey Champ'' (March) *''The Ugly Duckling'' (April) *''Goofy and Wilbur'' (May) *''The Pointer'' (June) *''Sea Scouts'' (July) *''Donald's Penguin'' (September) *''Pinocchio'' (October-November) *''Donald's Date'' (December) (Note: there was no Disney article in the August 1939 issue) 1940 *''Officer Duck'' (January) *''Ice Antics'' (February) *''Donald's Elephant'' (March) *''Billposters'' (April) *''Donald's Vacation'' (May) *''Bone Trouble'' (June) *''Mickey's Magic Lamp'' (July) *''Window Cleaners'' (August) *''Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip'' (September) *''The Fire Chief'' (October) *''Put-Put Troubles'' (November) (Note: there was no Disney article in the December 1940 issue) 1941 *''The Little Whirlwind'' (January) *''Big-Hearted Pluto'' (February) *''Timber'' (March) *''Goofy's Glider'' (April) *''The Golden Eggs'' (May) *''A Gentleman's Gentleman'' (June) *''Baggage Buster'' (July) *''Canine Caddy'' (August) *''Truant Officer Donald'' (September) *''Lend a Paw'' (October) *''The Art of Skiing'' (November) *''Chef Donald'' (December) 1942 *''Mickey's Birthday Party'' (January) *''Donald's Camera'' (February) *''The Art of Self Defense'' (March) *''Symphony Hour'' (April) *''Donald's Garden'' (May) *''El Gaucho Goofy'' (June) *''Sky Trooper'' (unpublished) *''Pluto at the Zoo'' (July) *''The Victory March'' (August) *''Bambi'' (September-November) *''Lake Titicaca'' (December) 1943-1944 *''José Carioca'' (January) *''Pluto and the Armadillo'' (February) *''Pedro'' (March) *''The Cold-Blooded Penguin'' (April) *''The Pelican and the Snipe'' (May) *''The Vanishing Private'' (June) *''Victory Through Air Power'' (July) *''Home Defense'' (August) *''Victory Vehicles'' (September) *''New Tales from Old Mother Goose'' (October 1943-September 1944) Gallery Tomwood.jpg Mickeygoodhousecvr.jpg Mickeyandgang153.jpg Mickeyandgang152.jpg Mickeyandgang151.jpg Mickeyandgang150.jpg Mickeyandgang149.jpg Mickeyandgang148.jpg Mickeyandgang147.jpg Mickeyandgang146.jpg Mickeyandgang145.jpg Mickeyandgang144.jpg Mickeyandgang143.jpg Mickeyandgang142.jpg Mickeyandgang141.jpg Mickeyandgang140.jpg Ghousekeepnov2.jpg Ghousekeepnov1.jpg Ghousekeepdec3.jpg Ghousekeepdec2.jpg Mickey's rival good housekeeping.jpg Pluto and armadillo good housekeeping.jpg Timber good housekeeping.jpg Goofy and wilbur good housekeeping.JPG 061114 lost-adventures-delivery-feat-9.1.jpg Goofy baggage buster story.JPG 012814 lost-adventures-how-to-be-a-lumberjack-feat-5.jpg WebMickeysMagicHat.jpg Mickey clock.jpg 003 big-1.jpg Donald's garden story.jpg Category:Magazines Category:Non-Disney